The Analyst
by duchess-missy
Summary: You never know how much one person can change you...Basically the pilot episode and what Scully was feeling and reflects on the events in Requiem 7 years later. Songfic sort of. One Shot. Dedicated to my dear friend Kat you mean so much to me!


Umm I was utterly bored after school (even though i sould be doing a assignment) but oh welll, so yeah and I think this song is very 'Scullyish' please dont kill me ebacuase its so bllody pointless and boring. Oh and then Song is "_**The Analyst** by Delta Goodrem_"

Sorry if there is heaps and heaps of spelling errors im just to hot & tired to be bothered with it:D

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing:( burts into tears

* * *

The Analyst 

Doctor Dana Scully, now Special Agent, walked with her chin held high as she walked through entrance of the FBI Headquarters also known as the J.Edgar Hoover Building. She pushed open the heavy doors and gave a nervous smile as she walked up to the security guards.

Dana had been called by Section Chief Scott Blevins to be reassigned to a position in the FBI. Sure she had training and was capable of taking care of herself, it was just that she was compeltely oblivious to where she was heading. Dana still occasionally dwelled on the thing, well person, that had made her decide to leave the academy two years ago. But as her father often quoted, 'when a door is closed another opens, usually we are to be busy looking at the closed one to notice the new door.'

After making it to the elevators and onto the third floor. She knocked firmly o nthe door and heard a, 'come in'. Dana walked into the office of Chief Blevins her deep blue eyes noticed that she wasn't to be alone, another tall man stood surepticiously against a filling cabnet smoking from what appreared to be his 3rd as she glanced at the ash tray and another was seated next to the Chief. The Sections Chief coughed and said, 'Agent Scully, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please...'

He motioned for her sit down and the "smoking man" come and extinguished his cigarette and stood behing Section Chief Blevins. Dana felt slightly over whelmed, these other men seemed to be staring at her.

' I can see that you have been with us for 2 years now, ' Scully nodded, ' You went to medical school and chose not to practice. How'd you come to work here at the FBI?'

Scully thought before she answered, 'Umm well I was recruited out of medical school, I saw the FBI as a place where I could distinguish myself.' Scully was surprised by the next question she was giving, 'are you familar with an Angent named Fox Mulder?'

She answered that she did and Blevins looked at the other two men. The man that was seated next to Blevins asked, 'How so?'

'By reputation. He's an Oxford educated Psychologist, who wrote a monograph on serial killers and the occult, that helped to catch Monty Props in 1988. Generally thought of as the best analyst in the violent crimes section,' Scully responded then she added, 'He had a nickname at the academy... Spooky Mulder' She smiled at the smoking man who just continued to stare, so she quickly looked away.

Blevins looked hard at Dana than said, 'What I'll also tell you is that Agent Mulder has developed a consuming devotion to an unassigned project outside the bureau mainstream. Are you familiar with the so-called "X-Files?"'

'Umm I believe they have to do with unexplained phenomena,' Scully said as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

'More or less. The reason you're here, Agent Scully, is we want you to assist Mulder on these X-Files. You will write field reports on your activites, along with your observations on the validity of the work,' he said answering her un asked questions.

She gave him and other two men a quizicall look before asking, 'Am I to understand that you want me to debunk the X-Files project, sir?'

Blevins replied, 'Agent Scully, we trust you'll make the proper scientific analysis. You'll want to contact Agent Mulder shortly. We look forward to seeing your reports.'

Scully guessed that was his way of saying 'your dismissed' and got up and headed towards the basement where the agent 'Fox Mulder' was.

As the metal doors of the elevated scrapped open she realised that there were no doors at all let alone a office! She sson realised that she had to go down a flight of stairs. God! He must piss people off to be stuck this far down in the building. Scully thought as her black heels clacked agaisnt the cold stairs. Finally she reached the door engraved with the name, "Special Agent Fox Mulder" and opened the door.

'Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted,' Scully nearly jumped at he sound of a male voice. A scruffy brown haired man sitting at a table looked up at her through his glasses, he was looking a slides she guessed.

Scully walked forward her head high and stuck out her hand, 'You must be Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you.' Mulder grabbed her hand and shock it twice firmly. Dana smiled and felt her breath hitch in her throar at his strong grasp.

Mulder smiled back at her and said teasingly, 'Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?'

Scully walked around the cluttered room, examing the strange photos and objects that filled it beofre answering. After examining a picture of a UFO that read "I WANT TO BELIEVE" at the bottom she said, 'Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've hearda lot about you.' Dana smiled at him.

Mulder smiled back at her while saying, 'Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me.' he alughed silently to himsel before turning on the profector and placing some slides inside. Danas smile faded slightly as she answered more professionally, 'If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th-'. She was cut off as Mulder once again begun to speak and picked up a small crumpled piece of paper from a messy and mountainess stack

'You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics.' he took off his glasses and read the paper. '"Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis." Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein.'

Scully looked at him, 'did you bother to read it at all?' She walked over to him as he sat down fiddled with the knobs on the projector. He turned to face her again and gave her a lopsided smile.

'Yes I did. I liked it. It's just that in most of my work the laws of physics raely seem to apply,' Scully glared at him slightly but continued to listen to the man, 'But maybe I can get your opinion on this.' Mulder showed her a few pictures all with the same MO. Around the age of 21, each having graduated from the same area. Scully was perplexed by the strange nature from which they seemed to have died, each one appeared to have two strange marks on their lower back.

'Do you have a theory?' Scully asked after the final slide.

'I have plenty of theories.' Mulder got up and walked over to her once more, 'Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as "unexplained phenomenon" and ignore them.' then he leaned forward and added eerily, 'Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?' Dana smiled curiously at the man in front of her.

'Well logically I would have to say no,' Mulder smiled smuly to himself, ' Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilties th-' He cut in again.

'Coventional wisdom. You know this Oregon female? She's the fourth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances. Now, when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?' Mulder argued.

Scully once more reverted to a proffessional and slightly angry tone, 'The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find fantastic is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. You just have to know where to look,' she finished lifting her face up to his.

'That's why they put the "I" in "F.B.I." See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early. We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight A.M, ' he walked back over to his desk and sat down. Scully smiled and felt her cheeks flush as she walked out of the room that was soon to be her home and left the man sitting at it not knowing what was to come. even she the with the analytical and factual mind could not figure our the chemisry soon to come and Mulder no matter how hard he believed would and never could guess how the rookie agent would change his life.

7 years later...

As Dana Scully dragged herself into her appartment and kicked of her shoes. She felt dread, sadness, anger and loss in her heart. Mulder had been one for a week and she missed everything about her best friend - his sexual innuendo, goofy appearence, gental caresses and even his stubborn believing mind, which is what got him into trouble. Scully placed a small and shaking hand over her stomach, atleast she still had some of Mulder with her to remember forever. She tried to understand how even her pregnancy had come to be, it made no sense - any of it! But she knew deep down what it was and deep down she knew where Mulder was - so did Skinner. The analyst in her wouldn't die and just let her be free and wallow in her mysery, it kept making her question every detail in her over worked brain, trying to remember or discover some clue to Mulders disappearence. She stared at the celing, subconscienciously counting the tiles. She prayed God would here her prayers and save her touchstone, her light - her one in 5 billion.

_**Prepare yourself to meet a girl who can not sleep  
Dividing every question 'til the questions are complete  
Every twisted tongue she studies everyone  
She won't leave any stone unturned the night is oh so young **_

Oh oh she's traveling back in time  
Questioning every line that someone said  
Oh oh she's trying to understand

Free her mind she's always the analyst  
Silent space the culprit the catalyst  
Trying to make sense of her life  
Digging around in the dirt she's a slave to the work  
She's always the analyst

Can you be sure we haven't met see the eyes they don't forget  
They wander through the passage-ways that tease a restless mind  
Can't afford to slip the picture's gotta fit  
Her world's a photograph that gets dissected bit by bit

Oh oh she's traveling back in time  
Questioning every line that someone said  
Oh oh she's trying to understand

Free her mind she's always the analyst  
Silent space the culprit the catalyst  
Trying to make sense of her life  
Digging around in the dirt she's a slave to the work  
She's always the analyst

Re-living the mistake she's made not a moment for the curious girl

Free her mind she's always the analyst  
Silent space the culprit the catalyst  
Trying to make sense of this life  
Digging around breaking it down  
Neurotic thoughts  
Burning the ground  
Every sight every sound  
She's always the analyst


End file.
